


Please Tell Him He Did Great

by bebi_joven



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Timeskip, War, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebi_joven/pseuds/bebi_joven
Summary: The war on the Tirad Pass was over. A new war downhill must make a stand to finalize the Filipino-American war. Blood was shed but the memories of the young General still feels regret.





	Please Tell Him He Did Great

Cannons from the Americans shot them endlessly. Hundreds of Philippine soldiers silently take cover on the rocks the trench has to offer.  
  
"Paubusin natin yung bala nila. May narinig akong balita kahapon na ang bala nila ay paparating pa lng sa pier ng alas dose ng gabi ngayon. Sugurin na natin sila at taposin na natin ang digmaan na to!" This is what the new plan General Gregorio Del Pilar thought of.   
  
Goyo thought of new ways of executing his battle plans. He thought of ways of decoy. He built underground trenches where men with rifles can shoot American soldiers without the danger of being seen. The upper naked trench were lined up with straw hats and rocks as heads to fool enemies of the great numbers of soldiers of Goyo.  
  
He lead his men braviously in battle. They have survived the Tirad Pass battle. He felt as if he can do anything .  
  
Yet, Goyo was anxious. He thought of this plan for too long and really do wish this would be the last battle in the Filipino-American War.  
  
Goyo watches his men. A hundred only voluntered to fight the Americans.  
  
"Enteng, ilan na ang patay natin?" Goyo asked the steady eyed man.  
  
"Pito pa lng po ang patay. Labing lima po ang sugatan," Vicente said.  
  
He nodded. It's all going too well. Goyo thought of Remedios. He then smiled. He'll make it out of this war alive.  
  
"Goyong? Natulala ka na naman," Goyo shook his head and stared at Remedios who was currently preparing their dinner. Goyo was replaying the scenes of war on his head.  
  
He stared at her. Remedios placed the plate carefully on the table. "Anung nangyayari sa yo?"  
  
He didn't answer. Goyo's eyes were blood red.  
  
"Goyong," Remedios called him. She went closer to him.  
  
The image of Vicente on his mind quickly vanished. Goyo looked at Remedios and his eyes were normal again.  
  
"Tara, kain na tayo," Remedios reluctantly offered. Gregorio breathe in deeply.  
  
Goyo and Remedios sat at the table and talked. Remedios shared what happened to that one American soldier who was the talk of the town in Dagupan. It was a funny story. Goyo was enlightened in the story too but there was always something that hinders him from being happy.  
  
"Kamusta ang pakikipagusap mo sa Presidente?" Remedios asked.  
  
Goyo looked at her confusingly. He does not remember anything with meeting with the President.  
  
"Hindi ka nakipagkita?"  
  
Goyo didn't answer. Remedios kept calling his name. He dismissed himself from eating and left Remedios at the dinner table. A picture of Vicente once again flashed before his eyes.  
  
The trenches were going down. The soldiers inside the underground trench were all crushed. They were only 20 left in battle. Goyo couldn't let his guard down.  
  
The Americans were out of cannons. With the limited bullets they have, the Americans have decided to forward their troops and aim at will. There were still atleast a hundreds of them.  
  
Goyo looked at his soldiers. All twenty looking frail and hopeless.  
  
"Mga kapatid sa digmaang ito,  lumaban tayo hanggang sa huli nating hininga! Para sa kalayaan! Sugod!" General Gregorio Del Pilar shouted at his ranks.  
  
He marched on forward, along with his soldiers.  
  
 His gun were loaded with bullets. With 10 bullets in, he killed 9 American soldiers. He wishes his last bullet would kill someone very important.  
  
Across the ranks, he sighted the American General. Goyo noticed that a lot of the American soldier didn't even have bullets in their rifles.  
  
They were only 5 left while still atleast 40 of the American soldiers. He needs to act fast.  
  
Both of the Generals spotted each other and Goyo took the first shot. It missed him.  
  
He then heard another fire of bullet from his side. Goyo looked at his left. It was from Vicente. He shot the American General and it got him.  
  
Vicente shot the American General and it got him!  
  
Excitement was slowly creeping into his body.

 

"Heneral!" Vicente shouted and went in front of him.  
  
Goyo rose up from his bed. Remedios is silently sleeping beside him. His face was dripping with cold sweats. He is breathing heavily.  
  
"Enteng?" Goyo noticed him standing in front of the bed.  
  
"Nanalo na ba tayo? Malaya na ba ang Pilipinas? " Vicente asked.  
  
Goyo couldn't answer. His tears were flooding his vision. He couldn't face the fact that Vicente would sacrifice his life for him. He didn't lose a soldier that day.  He lost a brother.  
  
"Goyong, malaya na tayo di ba?" He asked once again.  
  
"Paumanhin mo ako, Enteng. Paumanhin mo ako," Goyo was crying his eyes out.  
  
Remedios woke up from Goyo's crying.  
  
"Goyong, taha na. Taha na. Wala ka na sa giyera," She wiped the sweat on his face. It was hard for Remedios seeing Goyo like this.  
  
"Si Enteng," Goyong kept crying. They won the war yet he lost one of the people who he cared for so much.  
  
"Masaya si Enteng, Goyong. Masayang masaya siya. Hindi mo kasalanan ang pagkamatay niya," Remedios hugged him so hard that Goyo continued to cry more.  
  
A black and white cat suddenly jumped on their bedroom window. Remedios was alarmed and was scared maybe the cat would get inside and scatter feces all over the house.  
  
But all the cat did was sit at the window sill quietly and  closed its eyes.  
  
It reminded her of Vicente. Remedios though she didn't know Vicente well, she knew he liked cats.  
  
She looked at the black and white cat and sadly smiled. "Nandito si Vicente," she thought.  
  
Remedios continued to console Goyo until he could fall asleep. Remedios kept giving Goyo forehead kisses so as to wish whatever her husband is going through, it would be gone.  
  
Remedios looked back at the window and noticed the cat was gone. She then heard a purr by the floor and it was the cat.  
  
She sadly smiles, "Labis na ang pangungulila ni Goyong sa yo."  
  
The cat meowed back. The cat climbed on the bed and made itself comfortable. Remedios kissed her husband one more time and then also went to sleep.


End file.
